


Galra teeth

by SkeletonWithAkeyboard



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonWithAkeyboard/pseuds/SkeletonWithAkeyboard
Summary: Lotor has been infected with an unknown poison that's costing him to attack people. He ask lance to do something unthinkable.
Relationships: Lance/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Galra teeth

_He handed me a pair of pliers and he told me to pull out his teeth_

"....lotor no. I can't.." lance said as He staring down at the tool in his hand.

_Because as long as he had them, he use them to do bad things _

"Its the only way lance." Lotor says as he began to bear his sharp fangs. He's mouth showing the cuts of when he tried doing the deed himself.

"No. I can't, there has to be-"

"Do you not remember what I did to you?"

_You're cold on the inside there's a dog in your heart and it tells you to tear everything apart_.

"I-it was an accident. You didn't mean it. I'm fine, see?" Lance shows his bandaged arm.

_My _ _body's_ _ covered in teeth marks. You're bites worse than you're bark._

"Please my beloved, I don't want to people...I don't want to hurt **you** again." Lotor pleads again.

_You ruin everything you touch, and destroy anyone you love, you're all over me._

"Lotor...we can cure you! We can put you in a healing pod. We can-"

"My love, stop." Lotor Said as he held onto shiro hands. "Its to last. We both know that."

_He stunk his teeth into the flesh of many others. Infecting them with whatever was already inside him._

Lance began to cry. He couldn't possibly do what lotor; the man he loved was asking him to do.

"Please, we can fix this. The other will forgive you!" Lance was sobbing.

"I don't think so love. Not after what I did."

_He broken all their hymens, cut them open and played inside them. He'd hollowed out their bodies so they'd feel just empty as him._

"Lotor, don't make me do this. I can't do this to you."

"If you don't, them I'll do to you what I did to the others."

_You draw blood just to taste it, you hold bones just to break them. _

"You won't. I know you won't!"

"Do you?"

_You're all over me...._

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I do this? This is why you don't listen to sad songs at 2AM. 
> 
> Song- dog teeth


End file.
